lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Fiction: The Crossover Adventures
Lego Fiction: The Crossover Adventures Lego Fiction is a stand-alone version of Lego Dimensions said to be released at an unknown time. It is developed by A variety of Studios and the Main Villain is known as Emperor Konstellation, King Stardust's Jealous brother who wants to take over the universe. Abilities: * Lockpicking: Thieving Characters like Surly Squirrel, Miguel and Tulio, Sinbad, and Arno Dorian can access locks that no one can reach. Remember, Lockpicks can break, and require a red brick to activate Unbreakable Lockpicks. However, The amount of Lockpicks is absolute due to being part of the Lego Universe * Claw Switches: Characters like Felix the Lynx, Wolverine, and Rigby can activate special Generators. * Sword Switches: Characters like Anakin Skywalker and the Jedi, Arno Dorian, Dovahkiin, Mathayus, and Samurai Jack can pull levers that require Blades * Dagger Panels: Characters like Prince Dastan, Ezio Auditore, and Princess Mononoke can use their Daggers as a key to activate Dagger-Required Panels * Flight: Characters like Soren, Astarte the Falcon, Roc, and Horus can fly to absolute distances from the ground * Magic: Regardless of alignment, regular magic can be used by any magical charaters like, Doctor Strange, Cassandra, Anders, and Tengshu * Dark Magic: Sinister Warlocks like Tzekel-Kan, Eris, Saruman, Grindelwald, Kaecilius, Dark Marik, and The Lich can possess extremely fanatical and sinful Magic * Brute Strength: Characters like Raccoon (The Nut Job), Memnon, Shan Yu, Shao Kahn, and Cesare Borgia (Assassin's Creed), can pull orange Handles. * Agility: Characters like Anakin Skywalker, The Jedi, The Sith, The Assassins, Sinbad, Miguel, Tulio, Surly Squirrel, Grayson Squirrel, Andie Squirrel, Mordecai, Rigby, Spark, Vix, and Robin can jump really high and use Twirl Poles. * Teleport: Characters Like Aigami, Eris, Algol, and Doctor Strange, Harry Potter, Shang Tsung, Raiden, and Quan Chi can access Out of reach areas via Teleport pads * Hacker: Characters like Neo, Agent Smith, Mordecai and Rigby, Seto Kaiba, John Wick, and Kabal can hack terminals * Cryomancer: Characters like Sub-Zero, Katara, Roc, and Mr. Freeze can quench Lego Fires, and Freeze Lego Waters as well * Aquamancers: Most of these cannot use ice, such as Rain, Galadriel, and Kida Nedakh. They can only quench fired which is about it * Pyromancer: Characters like Scorpion, Zuko, and Firefly can melt Ice and Overheat Golden Lego Objects * Lasers: Characters like Cyclops, Superman, and Bad Cop can Shape out Golden Lego Doors/Walls * Sixth Sense: Characters like The Assassins (Eagle Vision) and The Jedi (Force) can use their tracking sense to detect objects or people * Bow: Characters like Jon Snow, Mathayus, Legolas, and Jake Sully can shoot Arrows at Archery-reserved Targets * Gun: Characters like Newmann, Arno Dorian, and John Wick can shoot Gunman-reserved Targets Playable Characters: Star Wars # Anakin Skywalker (Variants: Episode 2, The Clone Wars Animation, Episode 3, Concept Art, Army of the Republic, Darth Vader, Episode 6, Lars Quell, Snow, Desert, Forest, Naboo, Youngling, Mandalorian, Alderaan Noble) # Luke Skywalker (Variants: Episode 4, Pilot, Bespin, Dagobah, Episode 6, Old, New Jedi Order) # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Qui-Gon Jinn # Yoda # Mace Windu # Quinlan Vos # Galen Marek (Variants: Default, Sith Stalker, Jedi Ceremonial) # Rahm Kota # Darth Revan # Ulic Qel-Droma # Satele Shan # Zayne Carrick # Cay Qel-Droma # Anakin Starkiller # Pre Vizsla # Darth Maul # Starkiller (Variants: Heavy, Light, Medical Robes, Corellian Flight Suit, Sith Armor, Kento Marek, Hooded Combat Gear, Force, General, Jungle Gear, Industrial Gear, Adventurer, TIE Fighter, Arena Gear, Hero Armor, Experimental Jedi, Sith Apprentice, Sandperson, Blood Armor, Neimoidian Shadow, Jedi Hunter) # Rey # Kylo Ren # Exar Kun # Darth Malak # Darth Malgus # Emperor Palpatine (Variants: Default, Chancellor, Usurper Robes) # Count Dooku (Variants: Jedi, Default, Slave Male) # Darth Vader (Default, Alternate, Non-Canon Force Lightning (Appears as Anakin with Red Lightsaber on one hand and Electrokinisis on another), Oda Nobunaga, Yami Anakin (Milennium Ring)) # Snoke Assassin's Creed # Altair (Variants: Default, Old) # Maria Thorpe # Darem # Ezio (Variants: Florence, AC2, Siege, Armor of Altair, Medici Cape, Venetian Cape, Auditore Cape, Medici Cape (Brotherhood), Venetian Cape (Brotherhood), Auditore Cape (Brotherhood), Borgia Cape, Dracen Armor, Apple of Eden, Armor of Brutus, Barbarigo Guard, Borgia Captain, French Captain, Roman Centurion, Masyaf, Turkish Armor, Master Assassin, Janissary, Minstrel, Cappodocia, Ishak Pasha, Old) # Bartolomeo D'Alviano # La Volpe # Leonardo da Vinci # Lorenzo Medici # Niccolo Machiavelli # Mario Auditore # Paola # Teodora # Antonio # Caterina Sforza # Salai # The Footpad # The Executioner # The Noble # The Doctor # The Officer # The Priest # The Smuggler # The Captain # The Harliquin # Ercole Massimo # Follower of Romulus # Hermeticist # Baron de Valois # Yusuf Tazim # Prince Suleiman # Selim # Tarik Barletti # The Sentinel # The Vizier # The Guardian # The Count # The Renegade # The Crusader # The Ottoman Doctor # The Ottoman Jester # The Trickster # The Thespian # The Deacon # Connor Kenway # Edward Kenway # Adewale # Aveline # Shay Cormac # Arno Dorian (Variants: Versailles, Prisoner, Assassin, National Guard, Pierre Bellec, Brigand, Medieval, Prowler, Napoleonic, Sans Culottes, Raider, Guard of Franciade, Napoleon Bonaparte, Master Assassin, Eagle of Suger) # Pierre Bellec # Thomas de Carneillon # Jacob Frye # Evie Frye # Bayek (Variants: Default, Anubis, Mummy) # Al Mualim # Rodrigo Borgia # Cesare Borgia # Ahmet # Charles Lee # Haytham Kenway # Liam O'Brien # Francois-Thomas Germain # Jack the Ripper # Cleopatra Minecraft Story Mode: #Jesse (Minecraft Story Mode: Default, Tim's Armor, Armor) # Ivor (Variants: Default, Underwear, Armor) # Petra # Gabriel # Axel # Magnus # Olivia # Ellegaard # Lukas # Soren (Minecraft) # Em # Harper # Otto # Isa # Milo # Reginald # Nell # Slab the Immovable # Sebastian # Jack # Nurm # DanTDM # Stampy Cat # CaptainSparklez # LDShadowLady # Stacy Plays # Reuben # Clutch # Facemeat # Capital T # PopularMMOs # UnstoppableLuck # SkyDoesMinecraft # Aiden (Minecraft) # Wither Storm (Big Fig) # White Pumpkin # Winslow # PAMA (Minifig) # Mevia # Hadrien The Nut Job: # Surly (Variants: Default, Samurai, Ottoman Janissary, Pharaoh, Persian Immortal, Mongolian, Spartan, Ottoman Sultan, Boxer Shorts, Kamar-Taj, Jedi, Trenchcoat) # Andie (Variants: Default, Kunoichi, Harem, Cleopatra, Persian Immortal, Mongolian, Amazon, Ottoman Princess, Boyshorts, Kamar-Taj, Jedi, Trenchcoat) # Grayson # Buddy # Mole # Redline # Mr. Feng # Jimmy Bruiser # Johnny Bruiser # Jamie Bruiser # Precious # Frankie # Liberty Park Persian Squirrel # Liberty Park Mouse # Raccoon # Street Rat # Percival J. Muldoon # Heather # Gunther # Percy Dimplewade # Fingers # Lucky # Knuckles DreamWorks Classics: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas # Sinbad (Variants: Default, No Turban, Roc) # Marina (Variants: Default, Roc, Roc (Coatless)) # Proteus (Variants: Default, Execution, Coatless) # King Dymas # Spike # Rat # Li # Kale # Eris # Roc # Cetus # Scorpio # Musca # Lacertus # Executioner (Sinbad) Road to El Dorado # Miguel # Tulio # Chet # Hernan Cortez # Tzekel-Kan The Prince of Egypt # Moses # Aaron # Tzipporah # Miriam # Yocheved # Neria # Jethro # Tuya # Rameses II # Seti I # Baka # Kahma The Missing Lynx: # Felix (The Missing Lynx) # Gus the Chameleon # Astarte the Falcon # Betty the Goat # Lynxette # Rupert the Mole # Wolf Boss (The Missing Lynx) # Wolf Guardian (The Missing Lynx) # Diogenes # Noah # Newmann (Variants: Savanna, Default, Humiliated) # Nimrod Mortal Kombat: # Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) # Scorpion (Hanzo Hansashi) # Raiden # Bo'Rai Cho # Cyrax # Kabal # Nightwolf # Stryker # Jade # Kitana # Smoke # Liu Kang # Kung Lao # Jax # Cassie Cage # Jacqui Briggs # Sonya Blade # Johnny Cage # Kotal Kahn # Taven # Ermac # Shao Kahn # Sindel # Shang Tsung # Quan Chi # Shinnock # Mileena # Rain # Baraka # D'Vorah # Sektor # Shunjinko # Tanya # Onaga # Kano # Kobra # Hsu Hao # Tremor # Reptile DC Comics: # Batman # Superman # Wonder Woman # Shazam # Green Arrow # Green Lantern # Black Canary # Constantine # Hawkman # Cyborg # Raven # Beast Boy # Martian Manhunter # Starfire # The Flash # White Opal # Dark Opal # Deadshot # Harley Quinn # Katana # Rick Flag # Deathstroke # Azrael # Huntress # Blue Beetle # Booster Gold # Firestorm # Zatanna # Aquaman # Zod # The Joker # Lex Luthor # Ares # Brainiac # Darkseid # Black Adam # Reverse Flash (Variants: Default, Black, Flashpoint) # Captain Cold # Gorilla Grodd # Atrocitus # Sinestro # Larfleeze # Catwoman # Ra's Al Ghul # Merlyn # Felix Faust # Terra # Firefly # Black Manta # Ocean Master Dragon Age II: # Garrett Hawke # Cassandra # Fenris # Anders # Varrik # Aveline (Dragon Age) # Merril # Knight Commander Meredith Stannard Angry Birds: # Red # Bomb # Chuck # Terrence # Silver # Matilda # Stella # Mighty Eagle # Judge # Cyrus # Lunch Mom (Angry Birds) # Bill the Traffic Sheriff # Blue Jay (1, 2, 3) # Leonard # Pig Henchman # Pig Thug # Pig Goon # Gale Guardians of Ga'Hoole: # Soren (Variants: Default, Guardian, Panqua Palace, Vizier, King) # Gylfie # Digger # Twilight # Otulissa # Lyze of Kiel # Grimble # Coryn # Boron # Barran # Tengshu # Pellimore # Bash # Metal Beak # Allomere # Nyra # Kludd # Striga # Jatt # Jutt Marvel: # Star-Lord # Gamora # Drax # Rocket Raccoon # Groot (Variants: Baby, Teenage, Adult) # Yondu # Ayesha # Adam Warlock # Squirrel Girl # Mantis # Nebula # Nova # Quasar # Wraith # Ego (Variants: Default, MCU, MCU (Young)) # Ronan the Accuser # Thanos # The Collector # Grandmaster # Hela #Thor (Variants: Default, Comics, AOU, Ragnarok) # Loki (Variants: Default, Suit, No Helmet, Ragnarok, Arrested) # Iron Man # Captain America # Hulk (Variants: Default, World War Hulk, Age of Ultron, Comics, Minifigure (Age of Ultron) # Hawkeye: Default, Age of Ultron, Civil War, Comics, Ronin) # Ant Man (Variants: Film, Civil War, Sequel, Comics) # Black Widow # Darkhawk # Black Panther (Variants: Civil War, Urban Jungle, Classic) # Agent 13 # Blade (Film, Comics) # Deadpool (Film, Comics, X-Force, Gwen) # Spiderman (Amazing, FF, Civil War, Classic Trilogy, Symbiote, Noir, 2099, Spider Gwen) # Doctor Strange (Film, ANAD, Classic) # The Ancient One # Wong # Karl Mordo # Kaecilius (Film) # Zealot Minion # Dormammu (Film) # Daredevil # Elektra # Bullseye # Kingpin # Man-Ape # Skye # Phil Coulson # Melinda May # Lash # Lockjaw # Black Bolt # Jiaying # Lincoln # John Garrett # Wolverine (Variants: Origins, Black Armor, Classic, Brown Cowl, Default, Days of Futures Past, Old, Samurai) # Phoenix # Beast # Cyclops # Nightcrawler # Gambit # Psylocke # Magik # Angel # Quicksilver (Variants: Avengers, X-Men, Comics) # Storm # Magneto # Mystique (Variants: Film, Comics) # Mr. Sinister Pirates of the Caribbean: # Jack Sparrow (Variants: Captain, Alternate, Aztec Curse, Peligostos, Dutchman, Bare Chest, Judge, Young, Grasslands, Captain (Alternate) # Will Turner (Variants: Default, Young, Dutchman) # Elizabeth Swann (Variants: Default, Petticoat, Stowaway, Singapore, Captain, Green Flash) # Joshamee Gibbs # Marty # Anamaria # Cotton # Ho-Kwan # Leech # Sao Feng # Tai Huang # Steng # Calypso # Sri Sumbjagee Angria # Gentleman Jocard # Mistriss Ching # Ammand the Corsair # Eduardo Villanueva # Capitaine Chevalle # Captain Teague # Will Turner III (Variants: Young, Soldier, Fugitive, Grasslands) # Karina Barbossa (Variants: Default, Nun, Petticoat, Grasslands) # Hector Barbossa (Default, Aztec Curse, Privateer, Queen Anne's Revenge) # Bo'Sun # Jacoby # Mallot # Monk # Twigg # Scratch # Koehler # Cursed Pirate # Davy Jones # Bootstrap Bill Turner # Maccus # Hadras # Angler # Wyvern # Manray # Palifico # Ratlin # Jerecho # Koleniko # Crash # Broondjongen # Wheelback # Jelly # Finnegan # Blackbeard # Quartermaster Zombie # Gunner Zombie # Yeoman Zombie # Garheng # Salaman # Ezekiel # Cabin Boy # Philip Swift # Syrena # Tamara # Angelica # The Spaniard # King Ferdinand VI of Spain # Ancient Sailor # Spanish Soldier # Spanish Officer # Weatherby Swann # Groves (Variants: Default, Redcoat) # Redcoat Soldier # Redcoat Captain # Nervous Pirate # Angry Pirate # Dangerous Pirate # Worried Pirate # Scarlett # Giselle # Town Pirate # Town Man # Town Girl # Town Woman # River Man # River Lady # Singapore Pirate # Singapore Man # Singapore Lady # Lord Cutler Beckett # Mr. Mercer # EITC Soldier # EITC Captain # King George II # Armando Salazar # Ghost Soldier # Ghost Captain Skyrim: # Dovahkiin (Variants: Default, Stormcloak, Imperial, Psijic, Thalmor, Alik'r, Bandit, Blades, Thief, Dark Brotherhood, Novice Mage, Apprentice Mage, Adept Mage, Expert Mage, Master Mage, Emdroidered Raiment, Jarl, Emperor, Wedding, Fur Trimmed Cloak, Ancient Nord, Companion, Dawnguard, Vampire Robes, Telvaani, Dragon Cultist, Miraak, Ebony Mail, Glass Armor, Dwarven Armor, Dragonbone, Dragonscale) # Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak # General Tulius # Karliah # Brynjoff # Tolfdir # J'Zargo # Savos Aren # Quaranir # Kharjo # Nazir # Festus Krex # Roggvir # Lokir # Saadia # Esbern # Delphine # Kodlac Whitemane # Vilkas # Farkas # Aela the Huntress # Galmar Stone-Fist # Legate Rikke # Mercer Frey # Ancano # Elewen # Astrid (Skyrim) # Emperor Titus Mede II Ice Age: # Manny the Wooly Mammoth # Sid # Diego # Scrat # Shira # Buck the Weasel # Ellie # Fast Tony # Stu # Mama Dino # Soto # Zeke # Maelstrom # Rudy # Captain Gutt # Raz # Squib # Flynn # Gavin Rio: # Blu # Jewel # Pedro # Nico # Rafael # Luis # Nigel # Gabi Secret Life of Pets: # Max (Secret Life of Pets) # Duke # Gidget # Mel # Chloe # Norman # Sweetpea # Tiberius # Myron # Buddy (Secret Life of Pets) # Ozone # Nitro # Pops (Secret Life of Pets) # Snowball # Derick # Tattoo Scorpion King: # Mathayus # Cassandra the Sorceress # Memnon Alpha & Omega: # Humphrey # Kate # Hooch # Garth # Lilly # Winston # Tony # King # Princess Rock Dog: # Bodi # Angus Scattergood # Darma # Germur # Khampa # Linnux # Trey # The Grizz # Riff # Skozz Kubo and the Two Strings: # Kubo # Sariatu # Hanzo # The Moon King # Moon Twin #1 # Moon Twin #2 Studio Ghibli: # Nausicaa # Asbel # Lord Yupa # Kushana # Kurotowa # Sheeta # Pazu # Uncle Pom # Captain Dola # Dola's Gang Member # Colonel Muska # General Mouro # Ashitaka # Princess Mononoke # Yakuro # Moro # Lord Asano # Lady Eboshi # Wizard Howl # Sophie SoulCalibur: # Siegfried # Hilde # Kilik # Mitsurugi # Setsuka # Patroklos # Pyrrha # Talim # Yun-Seong # Seong Mi-Na # Rock # Ashlotte # Shura # Cassandra Alexandria # Sophitia # Arthur # Olcadan # Luna # Xiangua # Scheherazade # Kamikirimusi # Angol Fear # Taki # Natsu # Xiba # Leixia # Maxi # Yoshimitsu # ZWEI # Nightmare # Asteroth # Aeon Calcos # Voldo # Raphael Sorel # Algol # Arcturus Regular Show: # Mordecai # Rigby # Skips # Pops # Muscle Man # High Five Ghost # Mama Duck # Benson # Quillgen # Ross # Anti-Pops # Geese # Night Owl # Destroyer of Worlds Adventure Time: # Finn # Jake # Princess Bubblegum # Lumpy Space Princess # Marceline # Ice King # Duke of Nuts # Peppermint Butler # Cinnamon Bun # Flame Princess # Earl of Lemongrab # Lemongrab #2 # Lemongrab #3 # Grass Finn # Sir Slicer # Gunter # Hunson Abadeer # The Lich Yugioh: # Yugi Muto # Yami Yugi # Atem # Seto Kaiba # Joey Wheeler # Tristan Taylor # Mai Valentine # Shadi # Ryou Bakura # Marik Ishtar # Odion Ishtar # Pegasus Maximillian # Yami Bakura # Yami Marik # Dartz # Valon # Aigami # Yami Aigami Warcraft: # Anduin Lothar (Variants: Default, Fugitive, King) # Khadgar # Garona # Durotan # Gul'Dan # Blackhand # Doomhammer # Llane Wrynn # Medivh # Arthas # The Lich King Shadows of Mordor: # Talion (Variants: Default, Split Persona, Captain of the Watch, Dark Ranger) # Celebrimbor # Black Hand # Sauron (Shadow of Mordor) The Hobbit: # Thorin Oakenshield (Variants: Default, Young, Fugitive, Lake-Town, Erebor) # Thror (Variants: Default, Armor) # Thrain II # Bilbo (Variants: Old, Shire, Adventure, Lake-Town) # Fili # Kili # Oin # Gloin # Nori # Dori # Ori # Balin # Dwalin # Bifur # Bofur # Bombur # Azog (Variants: Default, Claw) # Orc Berserker (Default, Underwear) # Hunter Orc # Gundabad Orc # Elrond (Variants: Gown, Armor) # Galadriel # Lindir # Gandalf The Grey # Great Goblin # Goblin Scribe # Goblin Warrior # Yazneg # Fimbul # Narzug # Legolas (Variants: Mirkwood, Lake-Town) # Tauriel (Variants: Mirkwood, Lake-Town) # Bard (Variants: Lake-Town, Five Armies) # Sigrid # Bain # Tilda # Rosie Cotton (The Hobbit) # Master of Lake-Town # Alfrid (Default, Lady Disguise) # Braga # Percy # Girion # Lake-Town Guard # Dale Warrior # Dwarf Soldier # Radagast the Brown # Beorn # Dain Ironfoot # Gwaihir # Armored Dwarf Guard # River Troll # Snow Troll # Lady Dwarf # Stone Dwarf # Elf (Sentry) # Elf (Worker) # Galion # Elf Guard # Thranduil # Necromancer # Witch-King (Twilight) # Saruman # Tom # Bert # William # Smaug # Tom Bombadil # Peter Jackson # Barliman Butterbur # Barrow-Wight # Bolg # Mirkwood Spider # Warg # Elk Lord of the Rings: # Elendil # Isildur # Elrond (Variants: 2nd Age, 3rd Age) # Gil-Galad # Cirdan # Galadriel (LOTR) # Celeborn # Frodo (Variants: Shire, Adventure, Mithril, Bare Chest, Orc Disguise, Weary # Sam (Variants: Shire, Orc Disguise, Weary) # Gandalf (Variants: No Hat, White) # Merry (Variants: Default, Rohan) # Pippin (Variants: Default, Gondor) # Sméagol (Variants: Default, Gollum) # Bilbo (Prologue) # Nazgul # Witch King of Angmar # Aragorn (Default, Gondor, King) # Barliman Butterbur, Jr. # Jimli the Blacksmith # Barrow-Wight (LOTR) # Boromir (Default, Captain, Ghost) # Gimli (Default, Cloak) # Legolas # Saelbeth # Balrog # Moria Orc # Lurtz # Uruk-Hai # Mordor Orc # Ghrishnakh # Treebeard # Ent Ally # Rohan Guard # Rohan Soldier # Citadel Guard # Gondor Soldier # Great Eagle # Beregond # Prince Imrahil # Faramir (Variants: Default, Hood, Captain) # Madril (Variants: Default, Hood) # Théoden (Variants: Cursed, Freed, Helm's Deep, Noble)\ # Eomer # Eowyn (Variants: Default, Dernhelm) # Theodred # Hama # Gamling # Farmer Maggot # Saruman (LOTR) # Corsair of Umbar (Variants: Pirate, Liutenant) # Wildman of Dunland # Easterling # Haradrim # Shagrat # Gorbag # Gurutz # King of the Dead # Soldier of the Dead # Khamul # Sauron (Variants: 2nd Age, Fire, Default) # Fell Beast # Vrasku # Grima Wormtongue James Cameron's Avatar: # Jake Sully (Variants: Human, Avatar (Khakis), Full Avatar Member # Neytiri # Tsu'Tey # Avatar Tribal Ally # Miles Quaritch # Quaritch Henchman # Quaritch Oppressor Nickolodion's Avatar: # Aang # Sokka # Katara # Princess Yue # Kyoshi # Zuko # Toph # Fire Lord Ozai # Azula # Long Feng # Dai Li # Zhao # Korra # Tonraq # Bolin # Tenzin # Amon # Unalaq # Aiwei Code Geass: # Lelouch (Variants: Default, Zero) # Suzaku # Schneizel # Charles Zi Britannia # Marianne Vi Britannia Cowboy Bebop: # Spike # Julia # Vicious Samurai Jack: # Samurai Jack # Samurai Jack's Father # Ashi # Aku # Sa-Muh-Rai # Scaramouch the Merciless Full Metal Alchemist: # Edward Elric # Alphonse Elric # Roy Mustang # Ling Yao # Lust # Gluttony # Wrath # Pride # Sloth # Father Prince of Persia: # Dastan (Variants: Shirtless, Desert Robe, Armored, Game) # Tus # Tamina # Seso # Sheik Amar # Sharaman # Ostritch Jockey # Alamut Merchant # Alamut Guard # Nizam # Zolm # Gool # Ghazab # Tamah # Setam # Asoka # Vizier (Prince of Persia) Sym-Bionic Titan: # Lance # Ilana # Octus (Variants: Newton, Mr. Lunis, Default) # The King # General Modula # Xeexl # Evil Superior # Baron Bakugan: # Drago (Variants: Helix, Lumino, Blitz, Battalix, Titanium, Fusion, Mercury, Harmonix) # Wavern # Helios (Variants: Infinity, Viper) # Fourtress # Hydranoid # Percival # Linehalt # Preyas # Sirenoid # Elfin # Elico # Awkwamos # Phosphos # Trister # Skyress # Harpus # Ingram # Hylash # Hawktor # Plitheon # Taylean # Tigrerra # Tentaclear # Nemus # Brontes # Aranaut # Contestir # Wolfurio # Gorem # Cycloid # Wilda # Vulcan # Coredem # Avior # Sabator # Boulderon # Naga # Dryoid # Altair (Bakugan) # Aluze # Hades # Boriates # Farbros # Dharak # Razenoid Disney: Pinocchio # Pinocchio # Jiminey Cricket # Blue Fairy # Gepetto # Foulfellow Worthington # Gideon # Stromboli # Coachman # Lampwick Snow White and Seven Dwarves # Snow White # Doc # Happy # Bashful # Sneezy # Sleepy # Grumpy # Dopey # The Huntsman # Queen Grimhilde Cinderella # Cinderella # Prince Charming # Grand Duke # Annastasia # The King # Jacque # Gus # The Godmother # Prudence # Lady Tremaine # Drizzet # Lucifer # Pom Pom Peter Pan # Peter Pan # Wendy # John # Michael # Lost Boys (Variants: Cubby, Raccoon Twins, Rabbit, Mute Skunk) # Tiger Lily # Big Chief # Captain Hook # Mister Smee Alice Through the Looking Glass # Alice Kingsleigh # Tarrant Hightopp # Thackery Earwicket # Mally # The White Queen # Bayard # Chessur # Time # The Jabberwocky # The Red Queen # Knave of Hearts # King of Hearts Atlantis: The Lost Empire # Milo Thatch (Default: Normal, Underwear, Tank Top, Atlantean) # Kida Nedakh # Vinny # Moliere # Audrey # Dr. Sweet # Wilhelmina Packard # Kashekim Nedakh # Lyle Rourke # Helga Sinclair # Erik Hellstrom # Edgar Vulgud # Ashtin Carnaby Brother Bear # Kenai (Human) # Sitka (Human) # Denahi (Young) # Koda # Rutt # Tuke # Nita # Atka Treasure Planet # Jim Hawkins # Captain Amelia # Dr. Doppler # John Silver # Sarah Hawkins # BEN # Billy Bones # Morph # Mr. Arrow # Scroop # Blinko # Turnbuckle # Onus # Aguanoggin # Hands # Longbourne # Fayvoon # Snuff # Bird Brain Mary # Oxy and Moron # Grewnge # Verne # Mertock # Motor Cop # Mrs. Dunwoody Maleficent # Maleficent (2014) # Princess Aurora # Diaval # Green Fairy # Azure Fairy # Pink Fairy # King Stefan (2014) # King Henry The Lego Movie: # Emmet (Variants: Master Builder, Pajamas, Lizard, Diver, Magician, Forestman, Clown, Old West, Piece of Resistance, Robot, Hard Hat) # Wyldstyle (Variants: Default, Hood, Old West, Robot, Space) # Vitruvius (Variants: Young, Old, Ghost) # Lego Batman (Variants: Default, Titular, Underwear, Woman Disguise, Inmate, Reggae, Police, Samurai, Elf, Ducky, Lobster, Desert Warrior, Pharaoh, Knight, Egyptian Warrior, Anubis Guard, Viking, Hun, Rogue) # Benny # MetalBeard (Variants: Default, Big Fig # Uni-Kitty (Variants: Default, Queasy, Biznis, Astro, Angry) # Superman (LEGO) # Wonder Woman (LEGO) # Green Ninja # Johnny Thunder # Vampire # Cleopatra # Mummy # Witch # Gizmo # Neo # Harry Potter # Ron Weasley # Hermione Granger # Egon Spangler # The Doctor # Shakespeare # Blacktron Fan # Cowboy Harry # Odd Ollie # Wild Will # Sudds Backwash # Rootbeer Belle # Tomahawk # Tribal Chief # Tribal Hunter # Bandito # Albus Dumbledore (LEGO) # Gandalf (LEGO) # Michelangelo (LEGO) # Painter Michelangelo # Swamp Creature # Lord Business # Bad Cop # Good Cop (Variants: Default, Scribbly-Face) # Sheriff Not-A-Robot # Calamity Drone # Velma Staplebot # Alfred (Variants: Default, Batman) # Batgirl # Barbara Gordon # Robin (Dick Grayson) # Commissioner Gordon # Harley Quinn (LEGO) # Catwoman (LEGO) # Riddler # King Tut # Zodiac Master # Calendar Man # Eraser # Poison Ivy # Penguin # Bane # Polka Dot Man # Egghead # Samurai # Aquaman (LEGO) # The Joker (LEGO) # Lord Voldemort # Sauron (Eye) # King Kong # Stripe # Evil Gremlin Thug # Stay Puft # Dalek Emperor # Dalek Minion # Agent Smith # Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO) (Variants: Default, Unmasked, Casual) # Kai # Jay # Zane # Cole # Nya # Skylor # Proposing Citizen # Fiancee # Ash # Bolobo # Chamille # Gravis # Jacob Pevsner # Lar # Neuro # Paleman # Shade # Lord Garmadon # Pythor # Samukai # Skales # Overlord # General Cryptor # Cyrus Borg # Master Chen # Clouse Aladdin: # Aladdin (Variants: Default, Prince, Dinner Robes, Wedding, Forty Thieves, Torn Raiment) # Jasmine (Variants: Default, Harem, Wedding) # Genie (Variants: Default, Freed) # Abu # Iago # Carpet # Rajah # Sultan (Variants: Default, Underwear, Capeless) # Cassim (Variants: Default, Gold Cape) # Jafar (Variants: Default, Genie, Serpentine, Stalker, Usurper, Beggar) # Gazim # Mozenrath # Shadow Aladdin # Razoul # Razoul's Henchman # Sa'Luk # Thief Twin # Fat Thief # Fur-Coated Thief/Cutpurse Zootopia: # Judy Hopps (Variants: Parking Cop, Visitor, Farmer, Traffic Cop # Nick Wilde (Variants: Default, Young, Sunglasses, Cop) # Chief Bogo # Clawhauser # Mr. Big # Flash # Mayor Lionheart # Duke Weaselton # Dawn Bellwether (Variants: Default, Young, Inmate) Final Fantasy: # Cloud Strife # Zack # Tifa # Vincent # Vaan # Tidus # Noctus # Nyx Ulric # Lightning # Regis # Yuna # Cecil Harvey (Variants: Paladin, Black Knight) # Sephiroth # Exdeath # Ardyn Izunia # Yaag Rosch Mulan: # Fa Mulan (Variants: Bride, Armor, Absolution) # Mushu # Khan # Cri-Kee # Li Shang # Yao # Ling # Chien Po # The Emperor # General Li # Shan Yu # Hayabusa # Hun Archer # Hun Berserker # Hun Assassin # Chi-Fu # The Matchmaker John Wick: # John Wick # Innkeeper Winston # Santino D'Antonio Fantastic Beasts: # Newt Scamander # Tina Goldstein # Jacob Kowalski # Queenie Goldstein # Modesty Barebone # Seraphina Piquiry # Percival Graves # Gellert Grindelwald (Variants: Default, Expelled, Imprisoned) # Credence Barebone # Mary Lou Barebone My Little Pony: # Twilight Sparkle # Rarity # Applejack # Pinkie Pie # Fluttershy # Rainbow Dash # Celestia # Cadance # Luna # Tempest # Capper # Captain Celaeno # Discord # The Storm King # Sombra # Tirek # Crysallis Wallace and Gromit: # Wallace # Gromit # Wendolene # Tottington # Shaun the Sheep # Were-Rabbit # Hutch # Feathers McGraw # Preston (Variants: Default, True Form) # Victor Quartermaine # Piella Bakewell # Vicar SpongeBob SquarePants: # SpongeBob (Variants: Default, Underwear, Beach, Speedo, Astronaut, Ghost, Cowboy, Krusty Krabs, Quickster, Pirate, Medieval, Caveman, Wizard) # Patrick Star (Variants: Default, Underwear, Ghost, Cowboy, Astronaut, Krusty Krabs, Elastic Waistband, Pirate, Medieval, Caveman) # Squidward Tentacles (Variants: Default, Boxers, Pajamas, Bellbottoms, Captain Magma, Medieval, Caveman, Apocalypse) # Sandy Cheeks (Variants: Default, Rodeo, Underwear, Underwear (Alt), Medieval, Kung Fu, Miss Appear) # Eugene Krabs (Variants: Default, Underwear, Mafia, Medieval, Apocalypse) # Mrs. Puff (Variants: Default, Hooligan, Hooligan (Alt)) # Sheldon Plankton (Variants: Default, Krusty Krab, Medieval) # Squilliam Fancyson (Variants: Default, Boxers) # Flying Dutchman # Tattletale Strangler # Pearl Krabs # Gary # Mermaid Man # Barnacle Boy # Karen Plankton # Man Ray # Dirty Bubble # Old Man Jenkins # Nazz Mimi # Scooter # Betsy Krabs # Nancy Suzy Fish # Tom # Mable # Lonnie # Nat Peterson # Harold Reginald # Purple Doctorfish # Bubble Bass # Larry the Lobster # Don # Dennis # Jim # Con Man # Shubie # Tina Fran # Marty # Janet # Horace A. Whopper # Norma Rechid # Kevin C. Cucumber # Master Udon # The Tickler # Lip Service # Filthy Phil # Dr. Marmalade # Professor Percy # Lord Reginald # Orville # Rock Bottom Bus Manager # Gorilla # Jumbo Shrimp # Prawn # Sneaky Hermit # King Neptune # Mindy # Nosferatu # Painty the Pirate # Artist At Sea # Burger Beard the Pirate # Bodybuilder # Cat-O-Nine Tails # Chicken # David Hasselhoff # Davy Jones (Monkees) # Invincibubble # Rodent # Mr. Superawesomeness # Sour Note # Sir Pinch-A-Lot # Plank-Ton # X-29488 # Cavey # Robot Customer # RoboBob # Ice Cream Vendor Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Articles Without Images